


Checkmate

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Chess Metaphors, Eventual Romance, F/M, Future Fic, High School, M/M, Multi, Power Play, but like it's hana, she knows what she's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: There is a power struggle in Namimori High, between its terrifying Demon Prefect and Kurokawa Hana, Known Terror of Man. And the only piece on the board currently still stopping the checkmate? Sasagawa Ryohei.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARA-CHAN! I hope you like your present! :D

Hana’s day had started something like this: A panting, sweating and beaming like the sun Sasagawa Ryohei screaming ‘’Please go out with me!’’

This would not have been so strange if it wasn’t for the fact that A. Hana had made damn sure every man in this building feared her and B. Sasagawa had not spent three years avoiding her at all costs, despite that being very difficult with her being his sister’s best friend. There are only so many ways he could run away from his vacation home because Hana was also staying there, and ‘’I’m sorry, I have the sudden urge to move to Timbuktu,’’ was _not_ a valid excuse. And even if he did manage to face her, it had been with an extremely red face, stuttering, and again, searching for the nearest escape possibility.

It had been an exhausting cycle, but Hana… had definitely not minded. It’d been somewhat refreshing, having someone flush in the face of her because he felt awkward and young and in love, instead of in fear. The thing was, somewhere along the way, Hana had truly started to like that. Sasagawa Ryohei was an airhead from time to time, but also deadly serious about what he believed in. He had integrity, he had steel, and despite his muscles, all being stupidly big, his heart stayed the largest. Larger than his body, even, always on his sleeve, always encompassing new people.

Kurokawa Hana loved Sasagawa Ryohei, and his newfound confidence might just kill her. Her cheeks had heated, her breath quickened, her reputation _going down the drain._ It was awful. Awful and wonderful and she knew e _xactly who to blame for this entire incident._

Hibari Kyouya.

She threw the door of the school roof against the wall with a bang. ‘’HIBARI!’’

There he sat, snoozing in the warm afternoon sun, Hibird nestled in his hair, enjoying the gentle breeze. At her shout, he cracked one eye open, his nose wrinkling at the sight of her. ‘’Hn.’’

Hana stalked over to him, breaking the soothing atmosphere by looming over his prone form- as far as a Hibari could ever be prone, that was- and poking him harshly in the chest. ‘’How dare you! Ruining my reputation by utilizing my weakness! I’m utterly _disgusted!’’_

Hibari sighed, closing his eyes again. ‘’Don’t make such a fuss, herbivore. I am simply getting back the natural order.’’

Hana hissed, readying her nails to _rake them down his freaking cheeks-_ but no. Violence was _his_ preferred weapon, and if she used it to battle, she would surely lose. Words, however, were her own forte. Smirk creeping up on her face, she crossed her arms, staring down at him with a cool expression. ‘’So… If Ryohei’s fair game now, I suppose I could use him against _you_ as well. Honestly, Hibari, I’m rather impressed you managed to get him this far. Couldn’t have been all that easy to get him over his nervousness around me. But… The status quo has changed now.’’

Hibari snorted.

Hana grit her teeth. ‘’Hibari, what are you going to do when I _agree to date him.’’_

Hibari’s eyes snapped open. ‘’You wouldn’t.’’

Hana smirked. ‘’Oh, yes I _would,_ because unlike you I know how to use my words and am not a goddamn c _oward_ who keeps fighting his crush instead of confessing!’’

‘’Confessing is for herbivores!’’

‘’Guess what? I a _m one._ And my prospects are certainly looking better than yours right now.’’

Hibari scrabbled up, using his height to loom over her. ‘’Kurokawa-‘’

Hana’s index finger rested on his lips, and for a second he was so stunned he could do nothing but stare. Then he growled. ‘’Kurokawa!’’

She smiled, genuinely, open-heartedly, for the first time in the entire conversation. ‘’I win. You used my name.’’

‘’That was not what this was about!’’

‘’Yes, it _was._ Game over, Hibari. I’ve forced you into a corner. Either I go and have Ryohei to myself, which you can’t take because you’re in love with him and like me too. That ends in neither of us winning, but you’ll certainly be the biggest loser. _Or_ you quit hiding behind all your walls, call me by my damn name, and go on that date with us. Sure, the school will know. _Everybody_ will know that I won the war. But you’ll have everything you want except being the winner, which isn’t an option at this point anyway. Choose. We’re not waiting for you forever.’’

Hibari glared. ‘’Sasagawa might have.’’

‘’Yes, but if he's with me he won’t.’’

Hibari's fists are clenched, his eyes on the ground, and the sheer fury coming off him was  _delicious._ Hana had him. This was checkmate.

‘’What is your answer?’’

* * *

As always, Hana was victorious.


End file.
